istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Gatherer
Gatherers are an advanced craft school that have no pre-requisite skill set to join, unlike most of the other prestige level craft schools. Gatherers are the masters of acquiring wood, organic, and essence resources from the wilds of Istaria. They then process these resources for use in the various crafting skills available to the Living Races. Information Gatherers have the highest organic gathering and processing skills than any other trade school. This makes them expert at processing raw organic resources into processed resources, such as Wood, Essence and Fabric. However, they level far more slowly than other trade schools (except for their non-organic counter-part, Miners) and thus take far longer to increase in level. For those with enough patience, they can be used to initially level up as Gatherer and then quickly gain experience for other classes that process the resources into finished goods, such as Enchanters, Tailors and Confectioners. Requirements *None Trainer Locations Level Progression | | |} Leveling Information :Gatherers gain experience by processing raw materials into refined materials, such as Flax into Flaxen Spools. Experience can also be gained by completing crafting quests, or consuming crystals. :One of the best methods of levelling the Gatherer school is by creating Tannin, either with Tree Sap or Tree Bark. Both methods require the addition of water, so generally the Gatherer will have to return to a location with a well. Another method is with Mushrooms. Historically this provided the best experience, but a previous game patch greatly reduced the amount of experience gained. It does still provide good experience when trying to find the optimum resources to craft, and is also a useful source of money when sold directly to Pawn Brokers. Task/Training Quests :Collection tasks require you to have the item collected in your inventory but do not require you to get the quest first. This means, for example, you can bring 200 Animal Hides to the trainer, get the quest, immediately do the turn in (Greet the trainer), get the quest again, do the turn in, and repeat twice more without moving from the trainer. :Craft tasks require you to make the items after you get the quest. The best way to do this is to bring a load of the raw material to a trainer next to a refining machine, get the quest, make the item, greet the trainer (turn in), get the quest, and so on until the material is used up. :Report tasks are delivery quests designed to show you where the Quartermasters are. Quests |?level=Level | mainlabel=Quest | format=table | default=No quests found. }} Levels 1-9 *Gatherer Task: Catch 50 Fresh Minnow *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Dim Essence *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Unspun Flax *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Cedar Logs Levels 10-19 Levels 20-29 *Gatherer Task: Catch 50 Fresh Bluegill *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Elm Logs *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Pale Essence *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Unspun Kenaf *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Elm Boards *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Kenaf Spools *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Pale Essence Orbs Levels 30-39 Levels 40-49 *Gatherer Task: Catch 50 Fresh Bass *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Glowing Essence *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Oak Logs *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Unspun Cotton *Gatherer Task: Craft 50 Cotton Spools *Gatherer Task: Craft 50 Glowing Essence Orbs *Gatherer Task: Craft 50 Oak Boards Levels 50-59 Levels 60-69 Levels 70-79 Levels 80-89 Levels 90-99 *Gatherer Task: Catch 50 Fresh Mackrel *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Unspun Ironsilk *Gatherer Task: Collect 50 Yew Logs *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Ironsilk Spools *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Shining Essence Orbs *Gatherer Task: Craft 15 Yew Boards Quests requiring or using Gatherer resources/products Gatherer Formulas Basic Resource Formulas : s work in: :*Essence :*Fabric :*Leather and Hide :*Wood :*Papyrus Resource Formulas : s can use: :*Confectioner Preparation Formulas :*Tanning Preparation Formulas‎ Category: Schools